Most conventional sales systems have been implemented in a limited manner and are typically directed solely to a particular event, task or small subset of tasks in the sales process. Such systems are constructed by examining a particular sales event and by developing an automated tool to assist the salesperson confronted by the particular event. Such systems are individually developed without regard for other events occurring in the overall sales process in which the salesperson is engaged. As a result, conventional systems fail to provide full support for the salesperson.
Conventional lead management systems have been developed, for example, to assist sales personnel in developing customer leads into potential customers. Such systems may use a letter library for producing mail merges to a list of leads. Such systems are developed for independent action and do not consider other events in sales process. For example, no consideration is given to events occurring during the order management stage of the sales process where a purchased item or service purchased by the customer is actually being ordered, processed, built, manufactured, delivered, etc.
Using conventional systems, a salesperson may use the lead management system to prepare a mass mailing directed to specific types of customers having a particular need for a product. As a result of this mailing, a certain number of customers may be attracted to the salesperson's product. If one of these customers purchases the item from the salesperson, an order for the item must be generated and the salesperson must manage the order to insure proper delivery. Typically, a separately developed order processing package is used by the salesperson to generate the order. The order processing package does not take into consideration information which may have been generated or available in the system during the initial mass mailing stage of the process. Even within the order management phase of the sales process, different processing packages are often used to monitor the order process to ensure proper delivery is made.
Such conventional sales automation systems are often developed by separate vendors and, as described above, the vendors develop the systems in consideration of only that portion of the overall sales process in which the sales automation system is to be used. As a result, the different systems are oftentimes incompatible with one another. This leads to an inefficient overall process and in many instances requires redundant information to be stored in multiple locations for use by the various systems. The use of multiple, often incompatible sales tools throughout the sales process increases the costs associated with making the sale and lessens the likelihood of making the sale by diminishing the impact of the sales presentation and by failing to effectively use all of the information available to the salesperson.
Conventional attempts to couple different sales tools together have also failed to appreciate the overall sales process. Such multiple task systems typically take different conventional sales tools and tie them into a single system. However, sales tools tied together in this manner still fail to appreciate the overall sales process and do not use valuable information obtained during the sales process as it is relevant to other phases of the sales process. Typically, the individual tools of such systems are developed in consideration of only the particular event in the sales process for which the tool will be used.
Like the individual systems, typical prior art multiple task sales tools are also developed without an appreciation for the complete sales process. Due to the lack of appreciation for the entire sales process, such conventional systems do not use much of the information made available to the system upon occurrence of an event in the sales process. For example, no consideration is given to how one event in the sales process relates to other tasks and events in the sales process. While a particular event occurring in one phase of the sales process may be relevant to tasks or events in another phase of the process, conventional systems have failed to recognize the significance of the event or to use the information consistently throughout the sales process.